Mission to Nal Hutta (Death Watch)
The Mission to Nal Hutta was a part of Darth Maul's plot to create an army of criminals in his plan for galactic revenge and domination. In order to augment his army, after enlisting the splinter group, Death Watch, he went to obtain the loyalty of the Hutt Grand Council on Nal Hutta. Participants Outcome *Death Watch retreats *Several Hutt enforcers join the Shadow Collective Casualties Hutt Grand Council *Several Council guards *Oruba the Hutt Death Watch *At least 1 Death Watch soldier Prelude After being found by his brother after twelve years of isolation, Darth Maul wished for revenge against Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who had injured him in the first place. Maul wished to build up an army of criminals to get his revenge and went first to get the help of the Death Watch. The Death Watch leader, Pre Vizsla, agreed to help with the promise the Maul would help them take Mandalore. Next, the group traveled to Mustafar where they tried to get the help of the Black Sun. When Xomit Grunseit, the leader, refused, Opress killed him but the other Black Sun members joined. Next, Maul decided they would get the loyalties of the Hutt Grand Council. The Mission Maul and his affiliates landed on Nal Hutta and proceeded to the Hutt Grand Council's chamber. While Jabba and Gorga were there via hologram, Arok and Marlo were located inside the chamber with several bounty hunter guards when Maul, Opress, and Vizsla came in. Jabba was wary of the Collective and bounty hunter Sugi threw a knife at Maul's head which was stopped by Opress. The knife was thrown back towards Embo who opened fire on the Collective members. Opress and Maul deflected the attacks coming from Dengar, Sugi, Embo, Latts Razzi, and Marrok and cut down a group of guards before realizing they had to retreat. Vizsla bought some time by lighting up the council table with a flamethrower, giving the Collective time to escape the council chambers. When the fire cleared, Jabba ordered his bounty hunters to chase after the Collective. Embo caught up with Opress during the retreat and attacked the Nightbrother with hand-to-hand combat but was beaten by the Nightbrother. Sugi also fought with Maul and Maul was able to get the upper hand and knocked her to the ground. From there, he began swiping at her with his lightsaber but she rolled out of the way for each strike. The bounty hunters fled from the Hutt palace with the cover of smoke grenades, Maul allowing them to leave as bounty hunters have no loyalties. The leaders go to the damaged Hutt Council Chambers where they learn all of the Hutts except Oruba escaped. Maul questions Oruba but he will not reveal anything so Maul orders Savage to kill the Hutt. Oruba breaks and reveals his allies are held up on Tatooine. Maul is unhappy that that is all the information Oruba can give and has Savage kill the frightened Hutt anyways. Appearances *Eminence Category:Events Category:Missions Category:Death Watch Missions